The Cold Zone
is the 130th and final episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Kobra Khan asks He-Man for help in restoring the Eternal Flame of his people, the Reptons. The heroic warriors agree to a truce, but find themselves betrayed as soon as they enter the cold zone. Synopsis At the Royal Palace, Prince Adam, Cringer, Man-At-Arms and Orko are surprised when Kobra Khan appears, emerging from the landshark and requesting their aid. He explains that his people, the Reptons, are in great danger due to the eternal flame that keep their civilization warm mysteriously went out. If the flame is not reignited, the Reptons will succumb to permanent hibernation. The heroes agreed to help, and after Prince Adam and Cringer have transformed into He-Man and Battle Cat, they follow Kobra Khan to the Repton's lair. On the way, they encounter a Korlock; He-man defeats the creature, and much to everyone surprise, Kobra Khan save's Man-At-Arms life. Entering the Repton's lair, the hero's noticed that Kobra Khan, who was supposed to lead them to the eternal flame chamber, has vanished. Though his voice calls out in a distance, guiding them. The hero's locate the room. As they muse as to how to restore the eternal flame, the Reptons appear and arrest the hero's, blaming them for the lost of the flame. The hero's are presented to King Pythos, the wise ruler of the Repton. They are accused of putting out the flame due to the eyewitness testimony of Kobra Khan. The villain goads the king into giving his crown to whoever restores the eternal flames and finds out who put it out in the first place. However, the villain's scheme backfired when he realizes that the ice crystal he used to smother the flame has put it out permanently. Resident court jester Scales free's He-Man and his friends and lead them back to the Eternal Flame. He-Man uses a large stalactite to drill down to a layer of molten rock, which restores the eternal flame. The Reptans finally discovered Kobra Khan treachery. Moral Man-At-Arms: "Today we learned the importance of making the right decisions. When Kobra Khan lied about He-Man, King Pythos believed him at first because Kobra Khan was one of his people. But later, he learned that trusting Kobra Khan was a big mistake. So when you have to make a decision about something, don't just jump at the first, or the easiest, answer. Think it through. Look at both sides and then decide. That way, whatever decisions you make will have a better chanse of being the correct ones. See you next time." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko Allies *King Pythos *Scales Evil Warriors *Kobra Khan Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and King Pythos * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat/Cringer and Chancelor * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Kobra Khan, Scales and Attak Trak Behind the Scenes *This was the last episode in production order, as it was the last script approved, on August 22, 1984. *The script elegantly described the voice of King Pythos as sounding like 'dry leaves rustling down a sidewalk'. *In the original script, Kobra Khan used a ray gun to save Man-At-Arms from the falling tree instead of shooting a laser beam from his eyes. Continuity *The Korlock is a recolored design of the Yog as seen in Song of Celice and yet another version is seen at Horror Hall in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Shades of Orko. *The animated sequence of He-Man punching the cell door was previously used in Teela's Trial. Gallery Cold Zone 01.png The Cold zone.png Cold Zone 02.png Cold Zone 03.png Cold Zone 04.png Cold Zone 05.png Cold Zone 06.png Cold Zone 07.gif Cold Zone 09.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes